


At Knifepoint

by JaneDavitt



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus and Spike play a little game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Knifepoint

The knife danced between the spread fingers, stabbing into the scarred wooden table. The waltz turned to a jig and the blade began to blur. Finally, the knife slipped and gouged flesh, sending blood trickling down to pool on the splintered wood.

“You moved.”

The voice was jovial but there was a warning note. Angelus didn’t like to lose.

“You’re supposed to use your own hand.” Spike could easily bury the pain but the annoyance surfaced despite his efforts.

Angelus took Spike’s hand and began to lick slowly at the dripping blood.

“Now where’s the fun in that?” he wondered.


End file.
